


where god would hide his heaven

by hunted



Series: Trans Hank Anderson [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Androids, Banter, Belly Kink, Body Hair, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has a Penis, Cute, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Happy, Healthy Relationships, Love, Lube, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Robot/Human Relationships, Romance, Sassy, Schmoop, Self-Acceptance, Timeline What Timeline, Top Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Top Surgery Scars, Trans Bear, Trans Hank Anderson, Trans Male Character, and age... in the sense that neither character experiences age in the same way, android/human relationships, biology difference??, front hole penetration, fun android sex things make for fun trans sex, sshhh just read the trans porn, well more like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22364704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunted/pseuds/hunted
Summary: Hank reached behind his head, grabbing at his pillowcase, fibres straining between the grip of his fingers....Plotless trans smut (ʘvʘ) Title taken fromThe Ocean, by Against Me!The author is FTM. No feminising language is used.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Series: Trans Hank Anderson [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611034
Comments: 19
Kudos: 104





	where god would hide his heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DemiGuyKai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemiGuyKai/gifts), [BIGHANK (piano_fire)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/piano_fire/gifts), [fishydwarrows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishydwarrows/gifts).



> This isn't a continuation of my other [trans!Hank series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1508837), it's a standalone smut piece because I'm hungry for older trans bear content. Don't get me wrong, I love my trans twinks, but sometimes a guy just needs to read a fic that features a dude with similar characteristics to his own... Testosterone gives many guys thick body hair, a male belly, and a giant list of other changes I very rarely see emphasised in fics. I'm a big ol' trans fella; sometimes I like to read big ol' trans fella smut. And I'm gifting this to the folks who left such lovely comments on my other FTM DBH works, and enjoyed the representation!! I hope you're all doing well!!  
> .  
> .  
> This fic features Hank bottoming for Connor, but I haven't feminised him, or used AFAB-centric language to refer to his anatomy. When I refer to Hank's "cock" in this fic, I'm talking about his t-cock, which develops as you transition on Testosterone. I really, really hate the word cis women use for that part of their bodies (personal dysphoria, nothing I can do about it), so for an explanation in somebody else's words, see [this link](https://transcare.ucsf.edu/article/information-testosterone-hormone-therapy).  
> .  
> .  
> Sidenote, trans men come in all [shapes and sizes](https://static.wixstatic.com/media/0ce792_e1ab8e1fd4054e27849922baa83a85ef~mv2.jpg), so yes, a man of Hank's canon appearance could definitely be FTM. Trans men can be very masculine, and it is possible that we appear indistinguishable from cis men. Testosterone is a powerful thing. Most of the trans guys I know irl are pretty darn hairy, and once they're over the age of 40, they've very much settled into their bodies. I like to clarify this only because, I recently came out to a cis woman, and her response was, "you can't be trans, you're so manly!" Some guys are masculine, some are more androgynous in appearance, some are feminine... ain't no right or wrong way to be FTM, folks!! We're all different.  
> .  
> .  
> I hope you enjoy reading!!

Hank reached behind his head, grabbing at his pillowcase, fibres straining between the grip of his fingers. They’d bought the pillow at Connor’s insistence, and he was thankful for it tonight, its thick shape molding around his neck and head, supporting his aching bones and vanishing his stress headache as if by magic. The mattress beneath his body was soft, but just firm enough to support his back. Connor had all kinds of algorithms and shit, things Hank couldn’t begin to understand, that informed him what Hank’s body needed at any given moment. And that, he had to admit, was kinda hot. To be seen so thoroughly, to be dissected painlessly and with loving intent. He felt tired, old, and so riddled with human complexity. Connor moved against him; blemishless, cold, eternally young, and beautiful in ways Hank could never have imagined. He was almost haunting. A ghost of silicone and carbon fibre, tactile against Hank's hands; a body he could feel, one that seemed to defy all the rules.

Connor gazed down at him, dark eyes framed by perfectly spaced lashes. Hank saw no humanity in those eyes, but he did see affection, and he'd come to realise that one was not a prerequisite for the other. Connor's smooth lips were parted, tongue resting delicately between his teeth, a programmed expression that he only allowed Hank to see. A wave of black hair curled down onto his brow, always the same rogue strands, always the ones that his designers had chosen to accentuate his boyishly defined face. And, fuck, it worked. He was gorgeous. Hank knew he would never be the same as a human boyfriend, and that was okay. He had designated Hank as his top priority, and committed more emotion to this relationship than most bothered to. There was a simplicity about it, too. Hank could trust this would continue.

Hank spread his legs wider, arched the small of his back, gripped the pillowcase tighter. He felt his knuckles aching, saw the blue circle at Connor's temple bleed through with a pulse of yellow, accompanied by the telltale flicker of his eyes toward Hank's wrist.

"You should relax your arms, lieutenant. To maximise your comfort."

Hank panted, giving Connor a glare, no real heat in his expression. Connor replied with a smirk, swaying his hips forward, driving his textureless cock deep within Hank's body. Hank groaned, chin tilting upward, face inclined towards the ceiling. He hadn't admitted it aloud, but he actually preferred Connor's cock to other penises. Human partners tended to expect him to become slick on his own, which he did to an extent, but not as much as he had when he was younger. Dryness came with the territory, when you had the kind of body he did. Normal lube often wasn't enough. The tip of Connor's cock leaked a thick, white fluid, which made him open up, relax into it. A lubricant combined with _something else,_ something magical that no other cock could provide him. And Connor was unadorned by false veins or rigid edges. Everything was smooth, easy, and never painful. That, at this point in Hank's transition, was a victory of riches.

"Christ," he whispered, overwhelmed by how _good_ this felt.

"Comfort should be your number one priority during sex," Connor continued to explain, likely because he knew how much it would irritate and arouse Hank to be so clinically observed, "Especially at your age."

Hank laughed breathlessly. "Fuck you."

"I'd say the inverse is occurring."

"God, you're annoying."

"Perhaps," Connor conceded, "But I wouldn't know anything about that."

Hank sunk his teeth into his bottom lip, bit down, closed his eyes. Connor continued to move against him, as carefully as he always did, more measured and ruthless in his thrusts than any human partner had ever been. He didn't _need_ to gracelessly pound Hank's body to get him off. He moved with precision. He knew exactly how to make Hank enjoy it. How to maximise every sensation.

Lubricant squelched quietly, accompanied by the squeak of their bed. Connor reached one hand down, rested his sleek palm on Hank's sternum, fingers splayed over a grey rug of chest hair. He brushed his thumb against the raised ridge of one of Hank's scars, long since obscured by the march of time. With his fingers, he rubbed warmly at Hank's right nipple, tweaking the pink nub. Hank hummed appreciatively, letting the sensation wash through him. He'd never really regained sensation in the other nipple; a problem doctors could probably fix nowadays, he was sure, but it was his body and he was fine with it. He had a lover attentive enough to remember the map of his body, commit the terrain of his skin to memory. That negated any need to remedy this with more surgeries. He was finished with all that. He just wanted to be loved as he was.

Connor's hand travelled upwards, cupping the shape of Hank's jaw, scratching pleasantly at the scruff on his neck, toying with Hank's grey beard as he continued to leisurely fuck him. Hank inclined his face into the touch, enjoying it, loving that he could so freely be pleasured. He'd been embarrassed to admit this particular kink at first, but Connor had replied with a deadpan statistic about how many men enjoyed having their body hair played with. Which had been adorably reassuring.

"I love your body," Connor told him, a quiet kind of wonder in his voice, "I love your shape."

"You sayin' that because you- _ah,_ yeah, _fuck_ , because you-" Hank blinked his eyes open, peering at the android, mouth wide as he tried to breathe steadily, "- actually like it, or just 'cause you think it'll make me feel good?"

"Would you ask your human partners the same thing?"

"Cheeky prick."

"Would you?"

"Yeah, but- _ah_ \- I'm askin' you."

"I like your body," Connor told him faithfully, tone gentle and honest, "There are certain things about you that spark reactions within me that I did not experience before I was made deviant. Those responses are emotional. When I touch your body, I feel emotion."

Hank swallowed down a whimper, his cheeks hot. Connor had continued to fuck him, relentlessly and without pause. He never really got used to how Connor could just _do_ that.

"Like here," Connor murmured, "Here, I like."

He slid his palm downward, followed the rugged heft of him, hand coming to rest against Hank's belly.

"You like my-"

"- stomach, yes," Connor confirmed quietly, gaze downcast now. He was looking at Hank's body like he was entranced, like he was gawking at a priceless gift of some kind. Hank felt a moment of shyness about the absence of the muscular, tight form he'd managed to maintain throughout the earliest stages of his law enforcement career. Now, when they fucked, his body rolled with the motions. Just a little extra around the hips that he'd tried to pretend hadn't been building through the years.

"Hardly anythin' special, is it," he breathed, "Just an old man who let himself go. I'm a hairy old bastard."

"No. You are unique. This is your shape. And it is not unreasonable to say that, yes, I do love this part of you. You are so different to me, Hank. And I see nothing about you that warrants shame. I think you are sexy. I love holding you. All of you."

Hank raised his eyebrows, astounded. Connor continued to fuck him, harder now, the silicone front of his pelvis slapping against Hank's skin. He placed both hands on Hank's belly, holding him, rubbing his fingers through tight curls of hair.

"Fuck," Hank choked out the word, voice rumbling in his throat, heat building and coiling in his chest, "You're crazy, kid,"

"I am quite sane. And you are quite attractive. In fact, you know something?"

"Wh- _fuck,_ oh god- What?"

"There is nobody above you in my protocol organisation," Connor told him blandly, the words carrying such monumental, unimaginable meaning, "You are the most important person in my life. To me, you are the pinnacle of attractiveness. There will never be a man as perfect as you."

Hank yelled when Connor pushed deep within him, slick and hot and perfect, fitting so naturally inside. His shout tapered off into a high-pitched whimper, a sound nobody else was ever allowed to hear. He clutched the pillow tighter. Connor reached over and took both his wrists, bringing his arms down, so their hands were entwined against Hank's stomach. The whole time, he didn't break eye contact. He knew that drove Hank wild. He knew which buttons to push, and when. Hank fucking loved it. He loved how completely he could be stripped bare, dismantled, and made raw by this wonderful, incredible person. Connor made Hank stay like that, the lengths of his arms pressed down over his own body, so very aware of every jolt that shook his flesh. There was no intimacy quite like it.

"Connor," Hank tried to say, the name coming out as a garbled moan, a scattering of syllables, hitched and broken by the pace of Connor's thrusts.

"Hank," Connor replied, calm as ever, "Are you close to coming? Are you nearly over the edge?"

Hank's face was burning, his gasps hurried. Connor's nonchalance was humiliating in the best way. "I'm too- too fuckin' old for this, ah, _ah,"_

"Never, Hank. Never too old."

"Fuck, _Connor_ , Connor, ah,"

"It feels so good, inside you," Connor told him, "I have receptors that allow me to sense what it's like to penetrate you. Would you like me to describe it?"

That was a question Connor had asked him before; he assumed that this was the android version of dirty talk. Describing, in vivid and graphic detail, how the fucking felt on their end. And Hank was helpless to it, every single time.

"Yeah, fuck, tell me,"

"You're warm," Connor hummed, voice dipping into a lower, more hungry tone, "You're tight. The walls of you press up against me-"

"Oh fuck,"

"-and I slide forward, just like this," the android purred.

"Connor, Connor, _fuck_...!"

"I feel the come gushing out of my cock, deep inside you,"

"I'm gonna,"

"I can feel you tightening, Hank," Connor told him, hand shifting to rub where his touch was most desired, the petite cock that Hank had grown so naturally, "I feel it, I feel it,"

" _Connor_...!"

Hank shuddered himself into a silent, open-mouthed orgasm, trembling, body taut for several long, aching seconds. When he collapsed down onto the mattress, every muscle falling limp, Connor bowed down over him, hugging his partner close. Hank lay there and melted, mind spinning, sensations and emotions sparking in so many different ways.

"There," Connor whispered happily, like he had accomplished his mission, "Now you're relaxed."

**Author's Note:**

> Obligatory healthcare note: trans male atrophy is very, very important to know about if you're transitioning with Testosterone. Please see [this link](https://www.sfaf.org/collections/beta/qa-gynecologic-and-vaginal-care-for-trans-men/) for more information, and be warned, it does contain AFAB language.  
> .  
> .  
> ♪~ ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ Please let me know what you thought of the story!! I hope there weren't too many spelling mistakes. I am very, very tired.


End file.
